


Thai Skater

by SongficSenpai



Series: Yuri!!! On ICE Songfic [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audience, Dreams, Elton John - Freeform, Fangirls, Gen, Song Parody, Songfic, Tiny Dancer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: This songfic is about Phichit.The original song is "Tiny Dancer" by Elton John.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! On ICE or Tiny Dancer in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Thai Skater**

Precious Angel, Photographer, Phichit Chulanont

Gray eyes, black hair, you'll win the Grand Prix one day

Katsuki, was his last roommate, in America

And now he’s skating, for his country, Thai Skater in my head

 

He has dreams to skate with friends

Bringing skating to Thailand

Thinking of it gives him strength

Bringing joy back to his homeland

 

The King and the Skater gives him the music

The first Thai to skate the songs

He wanted to, skate there with Yuuri

Three hamsters, ice rink in Thailand

 

And oh how his dreams sparkle

Positive, supporting friends

Shall We Skate, Terra Incognita

Pichit is perfect, love filled

 

Keep dreaming big Thai Skater

Don’t let anyone stand in your way

You will feel support forever

Your smile shines bright like the sun

 

Keep dreaming big Thai Skater

Don’t let anyone stand in your way

You will feel support forever

Your smile shines bright like the sun

 

Precious Angel, Photographer, Phichit Chulanont

Gray eyes, black hair, you'll win the Grand Prix one day

Katsuki, was his last roommate, in America

And now he’s skating, for his country, Thai Skater in my head

 

And oh how his dreams sparkle

Positive, supporting friends

Shall We Skate, Terra Incognita

Phichit is perfect, love filled

 

Keep dreaming big Thai Skater

Don’t let anyone stand in your way

You will feel support forever

Your smile shines bright like the sun

 

Keep dreaming big Thai Skater

Don’t let anyone stand in your way

You will feel support forever

Your smile shines bright like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to read the rest of the songfics in this series if you liked this one.


End file.
